Worry
by Legit The Ninja
Summary: One-shot Destiel fluff mostly written to see if I could go through the whole thing without making it smut. I hope you like it! Rights aren't mine... yadda yadda... characters whatever blah blah blah...


Cas was lying on the bed of the hotel, waiting for Dean to come back out of the shower. He wasn't sprawled out, as Dean often was. Rather he was stiff, and had his hands cupped over his abdomen. He was deep in thought, and worry.

Neither Dean nor Cas had heard from Sam in a few days.

Dean didn't seem very upset, and his light-hearted temperament very much concerned Cas. Dean said he was certain that Sam would be back soon, but Cas continued to fret.

Of course, Cas was known to fret over things he shouldn't, something Dean considered to be one of his less desirable traits.

He sighed, knowing he should just let himself calm down, as not to upset his hunter. He only truly worried for Dean's sake. He knew that if Dean lost Sam again, the consequences would be terrible, and the emotional pain irreversible.

He couldn't let that happen to Dean- he wouldn't let that happen to Dean. But he had to remain strong, for Dean.

Everything he had done in the last few years was for Dean, and that wasn't going to change here.

Dean opened the door to the bathroom, releasing a hoard of steam that had been building up throughout his shower. He had a crisp white hotel towel wrapped around his waist, but other then that was naked.

His still-wet chest glistened as his muscles moved dramatically with every shift of an arms or re-position of the hips that Dean made.

He noticed his angel, alone on the bed. "You alright, Cas?" he asked.

He knew Cas was upset, and knew Cas would probably say he wasn't.

"I'm fine." Cas uttered in a low, raspy voice, that filled the room and lingered, and Dean could only sigh. He went over to the bed that Cas had been laying on, and sat.

"Don't be worried about Sam. He'll be okay." Cas gripped on to Dean's arm, seeming to startle the hunter.

"I'm not worried about Sam."His voice rumbled. "I'm worried about you."

Dean drew a breath and made a faint noise as if he was going to say something, but he could only manage to muster a noise, attempting to take back his words before they were spoken. Cas felt the bed undulate as Dean layed next to him.

After a moment of only staring into Cas' sapphire eyes, Dean broke the silence. Although this silence was lingering, it was not thick. It more had a sense of purpose, like it belonged there. But Dean ending it also seemed in place, like every part of the moment just fit in with the rest of it.

Dean's cisp voice rose out from his lips "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Cas began to reach out his hand, but hesitated, and nearly drew it back. He finally extended his hand forward light touching the side of Dean's face, feeling his light stubble rough against his hands.

"But Dean, I will worry about you. I always have and I always will."

The hunter and the angel both softy closed their eyes Dean's jaw hesitated, stooping as it pushed upward but eventually his lips met with Cas' in a soft loving kiss.

The action was new to both of them, at least while done unto each other, but they moved so naturally against each other.

Honestly, Cas was surprised this was happening at all, but it felt so right and who was he to object to something so natural.

Cas felt himself running his hands up Dean's sides, feeling the hunter's warm body, as he nibbled at the playful tongue that was dancing inside his mouth.

Cas didn't entirely feel like he had control over his body. It was like every movement just happened, and he didn't have to think about any of it.

All of it felt so good, and so right.

Dean had wrapped his arms around Cas and was clutching him compassionately, something that the angel truly loved.

He rested his head on Dean's bare chest and listened to his heartbeat.

It was a sign of Dean's life, and as long as Cas could hear it, he would fight for Dean. Even if he could no longer, he would pull him back out of Hell again, if need be.

He loved Dean, and he knew it now clearly, if only he knew how to say it...

It was Dean who spoke first, as it often was between the two of them. "Cas." He said, not really as a question, but more of a statement.

Cas waited, but when there was no more continuance to it, he grabbed Dean's hand in response and simply squeezed it.

Dean must have took it as an appropriate response, because he then continued "I really like you Cas. I mean a lot. And that's why I don't want you to worry about me. If you spend all your time worrying about me, how are you supposed to sorry about yourself?"

Cas nearly gasped. "No... Dean... Let me worry about you." he mustered

"If I don't have you to worry about, I have nothing. All I ever want in life is to protect you, and nothing can change that, because Dean, I love you."

Dean and Castiel both nearly bit their tongues. Almost immediately, Cas grew a sorry look, as if to apologize with Dean through his eyes.

Dean grabbed underneath Cas' chin, and pulled his face close to his.

"Cas." he murmured a volume no higher than a whisper. "I love you too. I always have and I always will."

Cas inhaled sharply, taking in every scent of the hunter.

He pressed his lips against the soft ones of Dean's and was shortly cradled in o his arms, where he spent the night.


End file.
